Digimon The Final Frontier
by Zain Takura - Saiyan Historian
Summary: The digital world is in peril once again and it will take the power of all ten DigiDestined and their new Digimon friends to save it.
1. The Loss of The Digital World

**Disclaimer**

I do NOT own any of the Digimon characters. All Digimon are property of whoever the heck made them, I'm just using them for my own little thing.

Episode 1

_The Loss Of The Digital World_

The Beginning

This story is the final frontier of all Digimon.

The world is settled after the last Digidestined left the Digiworld. The ten legendary spirits of the Digiworld are in temples at ten separate areas of the Digiworld. The spirit of Fire is on Volcano Isle protected by the great and powerful MetalGreymon. The spirit of Light is on Angel Isle protected by the angelic warrior MagnaAngemon. The spirit of Wind is on Tornado Isle protected by the sky warrior Garudamon. The spirit of Thunder is in Electric City being protected by the shockingly strong MegaKabuterimon. The spirit of Ice is on Glacier Isle being protected by the powerful hammer of Zudomon. The spirit of Water is under the Digital Ocean and is protected by Submarimon. The spirit of the Forest is in the Dark Woods and is protected by Lillymon. The spirit of Earth is underground somewhere and is being protected by Digmon. The spirit of Steel is in Machine City being protected by Andromon. The spirit of Darkness is on The Island Of Darkness being protected by Phantomon. Which was a bad idea . . .

"The Phantomon are attacking!" Yells MagnaAngemon.

"We can't hold them off!" Growls MetalGreymon, "The spirit of darkness isn't worth all this."

"We have to keep all ten spirits together!" Screeches back Garudamon, "That's what SaberLeomon said to do!"

"Stop fighting us," says the lead Phantomon with a cool, cold voice, "You can't fight forever."

"But we'll try till we die." Grunts Zudomon.

"Very well!" Says the lead Phantomon, "Shadow Scythe!!"

"SHADOW SCYTHE!!" All the Phantomon swing their scythes in unison at the four guardian Digimon.

"MEGA CLAW!!!"Yells MetalGreymon.

"WING BLADE!!!" Screeches Garudamon.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!!!" Growls Zudomon.

"ANGEL ROD!!!" Yells MagnaAngemon.

And with a bright flash of crimson red and pure white light the good guys repel the shadow scythes of the bad Phantomon.

"Where are the others?" asks MagnaAngemon.

"They are supposed to be finding the spirit of Darkness!" Screeches Garudamon.

"We found it!!!!!" Shouts Lillymon, Andromon, and MegaKabuterimon in unison.

"Good now lets get out of here!!!" Yells MagnaAngemon.

" Time to get some new digidestined." Says Andromon in a monotone voice.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Agrees MegaKabuterimon.

"We should go to Elecmon and get some eggs." Suggests Lillymon.

"Yes." -Zudomon

"Okay." -MagnaAngemon

"Lets go." -MetalGreymon

"Non flyers on me." -Garudamon

"All ready?" -MegaKabuterimon

"All systems are a go." -Andromon

"Then lets fly." -Lillymon

**End of Episode One**


	2. The Digital World Awaits

**Disclaimer**

I do NOT own any of the Digimon characters. All Digimon are property of whoever the heck made them, I'm just using them for my own little thing.

_**Episode 2**_

_The Digital World Awaits_

"Daichi stop running In the house and leave your little brothers alone!" Yells Daichi's mother, "Go cleanup and get ready to go to school, your going to be late for the first day of school!"

Daichi is a thirteen year old student at Shikishima Junior High School.

"Mom, I'm already to go, you're the one who's going to be late, not me."

"Ok just go and get to school."

"See you mom!" Shouts Daichi as he runs out the door towards his school.

"Hey! Daichi!" Shouts Daichi's best friend Yuki, "Are you excited about the first day of school?"

"Yeah, sure I'm just dying for piles of homework and late night headaches." Says Daichi in a sarcastic tone. "The wait is killing me."

"You don't have to be so rude you know."

"Okay, you're right, like always." Replies Daichi "Whoa look at that!" He yells as he points to two orbital objects, one is flame red and the other ice blue.

"Wow what do you think these are?"

"I don't know lets check it out!"

"Careful," Says Yuki, "It could be. . ."

WOOOOOOSH! Both of the kids disappear as Daichi grabs the fire red object.

". . . Dangerous." Finishes Yuki as he realizes that the two of them are no longer walking to school but are in a forest with odd creatures running around.

"Where are we and what are those things?"

"We are not things! We are Digimon!" Says a little blonde ball of fur.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It can talk!!" Screams Daichi.

"Shut up Daichi, their not going to hurt you." Orders Yuki "Did you say Digimon as in Digital Monster?" Yuki asks the little ball of fur.

"Yeah, how did you know that human boy?" Asks the ball of fur, "Oh well, yeah that's right and I'm Yuramon, what's your names?"

"I'm Yuki and this stunned piece of human is Daichi. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah well that's nice, follow me and I'll show you where to find Lillymon and the other digidestined."

"What are you babbling about?" Says Daichi for the first time after Yuramon first talked.

"Be Quiet Stupid mouthy Human you know nothing of this world. There are many, many dangers and this forest is crawling with most of them!"

"Okay, okay, but I have one question. What does it mean to be 'digidestined'?"

"Oh, I think I can answer this one Yuramon." Says Yuki, " The term digidestined can be broken down into two words. the first is 'Digi' and this means digital. the second is 'Destined' which means destined for greatness. so we can only conclude that this means we are. . ."

"Destined for digital greatness!!" Shouts Daichi in a loud and sarcastic voice.

"Shut Up Human Boy!" Shushes Yuramon, "You're going to attract attention."

"Too late"Shouts a big tall skinny digimon with its brain out of is head "I'm gonna burn you up!"

"ALIEN RAY!!"

"Quick hide you two!" Orders Yuramon "BUBBLE BLOW!"

and with a flash of the alien ray and a short spray of bubble blow Yuramon falls to the forest floor in a burning heap of fuzz.

"NO!! Yuramon! Are you all right?" asks Yuki.

"That's it ugly I'm taking you out!" yells Daichi as he gets ready to fight the strange Digimon.

"Ho that's funny little human boy. I'm Vademon and your going to be toast! ALIEN RAY!!"

With a quick dodge and a nice punch from the right side Daichi knocks Vademon into a tree and bashes him over the head with his own ray gun.

"You Talk too much ugly!" says Daichi.

"You've got to get help Daichi, Yuramon doesn't look so good."

"Go to the left a little and you will find a lily blossom, pluck the leaves and Lillymon will come to save us." Says Yuramon.

Daichi complies and with a pluck he tears off a petal of the lily and in no time at all. . .

"FLOWER CANNON!!!" Lillymon blasts the evil Vademon into digi dust and smashes his fractal code into oblivion.

"Hi guys I'm Lillymon."

_what is with this strange new world? What's up with Yuki knowing so much about it?_

End Of Episode 2


	3. Meet the Digidestined

**DISCLAIMER!  
****I Do not own any digimon, nor do I own the ideas of the spirits or anything else that you think i may not own. I just made the characters, AKA the digidestined.  
**

**Episode 3**

_Meet the digidestined_

"Hi guys I'm Lillymon."

"Hi I'm Daichi and this is Yuki, and this is someone you should help, Yuramon." Daichi says, sort of jokingly.

"Yes I do believe I should." Says Lillymon. Lillymon kneels down and picks uup the little Yuramon, then stands, wings spread. her hands start to glow a slight green as the Yuramon heals. "There you go Yuramon. Thank you for bringing the last two digidestined to me. You may go to the Digital Barrier now."

"Right Lillymon. Bye." Says Yuramon quickly, as he floats off into the darkness.

"Now for you two. This will be a quick introduction. You, Daichi, are the digidestined of Fire, and your digimon is Fufumon. You, Yuki, are the digidestined of Ice, and your digimon is Ketomon. Meet your digimon in that tree right there." Lilymon points to a nearby tree trunk large enough to house at least 15 people easily.

The two walk up to and enter the tree trunk via a wooden door hidden by leaves.

"Hi I'm Fufumon your new best friend, Daichi." says a little thing that looks like a thorn hovering over the ground in the entrance of the tree.

"Huh? Uhm Okay. Hi there," Daichi says, uncertain as to the abilities of such a creature. "You look, uhm, small.."

"Huh? Yeah well, I just looks small! I'm realy the strongest one here!" Fufumon says defensively, hopping around Daichi.

"okay okay! i get it!" Diachi says as he laughs lightly.

"Hello Yuki. I'm your digimon Ketomon." Says a little ball of blue fur with a horn on its head

"Hello there Ketomon, I am Yuki, as you already seem to know." Yuki responds, smiling slightly. 

"You realy should meet the rest of the group you two," Lillymon says as she too enters the tree through the same door. "You all will be working closely together. Best to be familiar."

The small group of five then makes their way into the trunk, deeper. The main area bein split in two seemingly with the boys on one side and the girls on another. Much like a middle school dance. Lillymon pushes the two Humans towards the boys group before she departs for a different area.

"Hi I'm Hikaru and this is my digimon MetalKoromon." Says a Boy in a leather looking jacket as the two other boys approach, their digimon in their wake.

Yuki and Daichi both nod to the boy known as Hikaru.

"Hello I'm Takumi, Hikaru's little brother and this is my digimon." Says a kid that looks almost exactly like the other

"Punimon is the name, pleased to meet yah." Says a small red digimon.

Yuki and Daichi also nod to the next two, and repeat this action as the other boys introduce themselves and their digimon.

"Hello I'm Masuyo and this is my digimon, Mokumon" Says a bright boy with blonde hair"

"Hey." Says a small ball of smoke.

"Over there are the girls. They have digimon too." says Fufumon nodding over at the other group of digimon and digidestined. The girls glancing at the newcomers curiously every now and then.

"Now that's where I should be!" Daichi says to the guys as he turns and heads over to the girls group. "Hey Girls, My name's Daichi!" He says with goofy confidence as one of the girls steps out and approaches him.

"Hey. I'm Kumiko and this is Dodomon, she can take on your Fufumon any time!" Says an extraordinary girl with auburn hair and blue-green eyes.

"Woah, whats with the challenging?" Daichi says as he steps back a little, Fufumon dodging the backtrack by moving to the left.

"Humph, boys." Kumiko snorts as she turns, rolling her eyes.

"Dun be mean!" Says a little girl dressed in a green leafy dress "I dun like it when you are mean to our new friends! we are supposed to work together, says Lillymon!"

"Moriko is right, we are supposed to get to know each other and work together." Says a girl with blue eyes and short blonde hair as she steps out and offers a handshake to Daichi, "I'm Ran and this little one is Moriko." She nods towards the little girl in the leafy dress.

"Nice to meet you two." responds Yuki as he arrives behind Daichi, taking the hand meant for him, and shaking.

"And I'm Sora" Says a girl with purple hair and green eyes, waving lightly as she leans against the wall behind Ran. "This is Pururumon."

"Hi-ya!" Says a little pink bird with no feet and no feathers, "I'm Pururumon!"

"Yeah and I'm Kuramon, Moriko's digimon." says a little purplish digimon with one eye, hovering out to Moriko's side.

"Yeah and over there is Chikako. She doesn't talk much." says Ran pointing to a girl in a corner, siting looking at her shoes.

"All right you humans time to go! Go, go, go, go!!!" Shouts Yuramon, rushing into the room and gathering the two groups together, Moriko included. "Its time to meet your guardians!"

Moriko looks up and slowly stands and walks towards the newly formed single group.

"All right you little pest I'm sick of you bossing us around!" Yells Kumiko clenching a fist at her side ready to punch the little fluffball.

"Yeah and you're just a baby digimon like the rest of us!" Yells Dodomon

"Yeah!" agree all the other digimon

Moriko wanders off during the argument.

"Well you think you can defy the authority of Lillymon do you? Well then lets go. See if you can catch me Dodomon!" retorts Yuramon, unphased by the taunts.

"Can I teach him a lesson Kumiko?" asks Dodomon, looking up at her partner.

"Yes you can!" replies Kumiko

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP! IT'S A BIG DIGIMON!" Screams Moriko, from the doorway of the trunk, a dark shadow over her, "AND HE TURNED KURAMON INTO A DIGI-EGG!"

"Oh no. the only digimon that can do that s Apocalymon! Which means there is no time. You all must get to your guardians immediately!" orders Yuramon, forgetting about the challenge.

"I think we should listen to him this time." says Daichi, looking at the shadow over Moriko with a little fear in his face.

"I agree. Lets go." adds Kumiko as she runs towards Moriko, grabbing her hand and taking her with.

"Follow me!" Shouts Yuramon

"HA!" Yells a sinister voice, "you have no hope of escaping me for I am Apocalymon and you are just scared digimon and terrified humans!" taunts Apocalymon

"Keep Moving! Don't stop until you're there! I'll hold him off!" Orders Yuramon

"Hah, as if iI would alollow such a travesty as being stopped by you to occur! REVERSE DIGIVOLVE!!!!"

And with a flash all the baby digimon turn into digi-eggs and the humans gathered them up and ran into the darkness of their Guardians entrance tunnel, Yuramon's egg being left behind.

_what will happen next? Who is this Appocalymon? What will happen to Yuramon?_

**End Of Episode 3**


	4. The Guardians

**DISCLAIMER!  
**

**I Do not own any digimon, nor do I own the ideas of the spirits or anything else that you think i may not own. I just made the characters, AKA the digidestined.**

**  
**

**Episode 4**

_The Guardians_

And with a flash all the baby digimon turn into digi-eggs and the humans gathered them up and ran into the darkness of their Guardians entrance tunnel, Yuramon's egg being left behind.

"What are you running from children?" Asks Garudamon, steeping out of a darkness, as the digidestined run into the cave where the Guardians reside.

"It was a big digimon and he turned all our digimon into eggs and tried to hurt us!" Wails Moriko, rasing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"It was Apocalymon!" Yells Kumiko as she clenches her fists, "He used his Reverse Digivolve to turn Dodomon and the others into digi-eggs!That coward!"

"Ha! You should be happy! Not sad. You can easily hatch the digi-eggs by getting them to their elements or just waiting until you need them!" Informs Zudomon, as he comes out of the darkness behind Garudamon, "Your digimon are still alive, they're just inside digi-eggs now."

"Exactly, So just deal with it for not Girl!!" Growls MetalGreymon, also coming into the light.

"You better watch who your talking too! I'm not just any gir, yah dumb android!" Yells Kumiko, Fists raised.

"Why do you insult me Kumiko?" Asks Andromon in a very confused monotone voice, as he exits the dark veil. "I've done nothing to you. I am your guardian. You shouldn't hurt me by insulting me."

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the fire flaring mechanical dinosaur." Replies Kumiko rolling her eyes in irritation.

"Oh Yeah, that's right! You all are here to meet us, your guardians." Says MetalGreymon.

"Yeah we were." Replies Yuki, "So then.. Um, shall we meet?"

"Certainly. I am Zudomon, and I am your guardian, Yuki." Says Zudomon.

Yuki mearly nods in acknowledgement

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm your guardian, Daichi, MetalGreymon." Says MetalGreymon.

"Cool! I get the Dinosaur!" Diachi grins.

"I am MagnaAngemon. I am the guardian of you, Hikaru." Says MagnaAngemon, as he appears out of the darkness near Hikaru.

"Heh heys" Hikaru says without much feeling or caring.

"Hey there! Submarimon and I'll be guardianing you Ran!" Says Submarimon from a pond in the darkness, the water not visible before.

Ran turns to see the Water digimon and waves, "Hi there!"

"I guess I should introduce myself then," Says Garudamon, looking around at the other Guardians, "Sora, I am your Guardian, Garudamon."

"Hey there, you know me so yeah." Sora responds sorta shyish, but not.

"I'm MegaKabuterimon and I'm your guardian Masuyo." Says MegaKabuterimon, also revieling himself from the mask of the darkness.

"Ack! You're a big bug!" Masuyo says without thinking.

"Humf, I am stronger than I look, mind you." MegaKabuterimon retorts.

"ANYWAYS!" Shouds Digmon. walking out into the light, "I'm the great Digmon, and Chikako is my digidestined!"

"..." Chikako stays silent, her arms crossed over her belly.

"Are you all acquainted yet?" Asks SaberLeomon, coming out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHHH! It's another big digimon!!" Cries Moriko, Jumping back and running to Lillymon as she enters the cave.

"Aw, don't worry Moriko it's a good big digimon! He's SaberLeomon. He's OUR guardian!" says Lillymon, motioning to all the guardians."

"Well, are you all done yet?" Asks SaberLeomon, again, growing impatient.

"No! Wait, just a sec! I don't know who my guardian is yet!" Shouts Takumi, feeling left out.

"Oh yes, Takumi, your guardian..." starts Saberleomon, "Well your guardian was Phantomon.. but he turned on us, so, I just got back from the Isle of Darkness, wuth your guardian, WereGarurumon." Says SaberLeomon as a tall Wearwolf looking digimon comes up behind him.

"Hello Takumi, I'm WereGarurumon and I guess I'm your guardian." Says WereGarurumon, smiling.

"Uhh, Sweet i guess." Takumi looks at the Guardian with a sceptical look.

"Yes well. Now that we're all done with introductions, how 'bout some business. You all are here to save the digital world from the evil rein of Apocalymon and his swarms of Armageddemon and his evil cronies. He came to rein just shortly after the peace was destroyed by the Phantomon. We've been trying to fight him off until you guys could get here but we've failed, he is in complete control of the Digital World. We have secured ten small spots in the Digital World that are completely safe. These places are called Binary Safe Zones or B.S.Z.'s. The B.S.Z.'s that we've secured are on the Ten Islands of The Legendary Spirits. These are the places where you all must journey to gather the ten spirits and to unleash the ancient digimon. These ancient digimon cannot be freed by us, they must be freed by the chosen ones. You guys are the chosen ones. Now its time to go and get some experience in battle with an enemy." Says SaberLeomon. "How can we battle?" Asks Ran "All our digimon are eggs now."

"Oh. They are, are they. How did that happen?" asks SaberLeomon in a confused tone.

"It was Apocalymon." Says Chikako for the first time, "He used his Reverse Digivolve and turned all the other digimon into digi-eggs."

"Wait, you said 'all the other digimon'. What do you mean by that?" asks Lillymon

"Hello everybody! I'm Conomon!" says a little brown ball with a tail as long as its body, that bursts out of Chikako's hands, no longer hiding in them.

"Well, in that case you and Conomon can fight off all the Pagumon that I brought you." says SaberLeomon, shrugging.

With a shake of his head a Digital portal Bag fell down and out came hundreds of little Pagumon.

"BUBBLE BLOW!! BUBBLE BLOW!! BUBBLE BLOW!! BUBBLE BLOW!!" Shout the Pagumon as they fire their Bubble Blows at Chikako and Conomon.

"BUBBLE BLOW!!" Fires Conomon as she dodges the Bubble Blows of the Pagumon."

"BUBBLE BLOW!! BUBBLE BLOW!! BUBBLE BLOW!! BUBBLE BLOW!!" fires Conomon at the Bubble Blows.

"She needs help!" Shouts Chikako, "Time to meet my Kung-Fu."

And with an upward swipe of her hand she launches thousands of little pebbles at the Pagumon, knocking them out and revealing their fractal code.

"You should use your digivice to scan the fractal code." says Digmon.

"FRACTAL CODE, DIGITIZE!!!" shouts Chikako as she scanned the fractal code of the Pagumon.

"That was FUN!" shouts Conomon and with that a flash of white light absorbs all the digidestined and transports them into the middle of the Digital Desert.

"Where are we?" Asks Daichi, looking around

WHERE ARE THE DIGIDESTINED AND WHAT DO THEY DO NOW?

**End Of Episode 4**

** Note: **I havent actualy been writing these chapters fresh from my mind, I've been editing the versions i already wrote a while ago. Though, since the chapters are starting to get longer, the editing is getting more difficult, so bear with me as i post the less awesome versions of the next few chapters. Don't worry though, you wont have too many more chapters that are poorly done. You may not even think they are poor I just am hard on myself. Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a comment! and yeah. The next chapter will be up whenever i have time for it!


	5. Digmon Digin

**DISCLAIMER!  
**

**I Do not own any digimon, nor do I own the ideas of the spirits or anything else that you think i may not own. I just made the characters, AKA the digidestined.**

**Note: **The first part of this is rewritten a lot, up until the sleeping. Then the rest is unedited for the most part. Enjoy!

**Episode 5**

_Digmon Digin  
_

"Where are we?" Asks Daichi.

"I think we're in the middle of a desert." Says Yuki, looking around.

"Yes. That part is obvious. What I want to know is how you did what you did back there Chikako?" Asks Hikaru, turning to Chikako

"To tell you the truth, I just don't know. I saw that Conomon needed help and I, well, I just helped." Says Chikako, cowering slightly from the attention

"That's right! You saw I needed help and you helped. Yip." Says Conomon, jumping bak up into Chikako's arms.

"Its hot Sora and I'm thirsty." cries Moriko, tugging on Sora's blouse

"Don't worry Moriko, we'll find some shade soon." Says Sora in a doubtful tone, crouching down and rubbing Moriko's head

"I've still got a question for you, Chikako," Says Ran, ignoring Moriko's whining, "Why wasn't Conomon turned into a digi-egg as well?

"I hid her in my shirt.." Chikako says, looking around nervously

"Why didn't I think of that?" Daichi laugh, though he's the only one laughing

"You're an idiot." Kumiko remarks, slapping Daichi on the back of the head

"Ow! HEY!" Daichi starts to swing a fist at Kumiko, but is stopped by Yuk.

"Just let it go, tough guy." Yuki remarks smiling.

"She'd prolly beat you to smithereens anyways, dude." Masuyo adds.

"In any case, i think we should take our attention away from that, and to the group of Digimon heading for us.." Says Takumi, looking down the dune at a group of digimon, a cloud of dust behind them as they run towards the group

"Uh oh! Those look like Armageddemon! They are realy strong!! we better hide." Says Conomon from Chikako's arms.

"Running isn't my style!" says Kumiko, holding a fist up "We should fight!"

"Yeah but the Armageddemon are VERY strong. I'm just a Baby! I cant fight them!" admits Conomon

"Where would we hide though?" Ran asks, looking around at the desert, nothing from horizon to horizon except desert and Armageddemon.

"I've got an idea.." Daichi says, kneeling to the ground and picking up some sand, Letting it sift through his fingers slowly.

"This should be good." Kumiko says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, give him a chance!" Yuki says, in defense for his friend Daichi.

"He looks like he's actualy got something though.." Hikaru remarks,"What is the idea Diachi?"

Daichi stands slowly, "This entire desert is Chikako's element. She could trow the entire desert at those digimon."

"Yeah, I could do that, if I knew how" Responds Chikako, "I have no idea how to do that though. Besides, even if I did, I can only move pebbles. I'll need boulders to stop those things."

"What better reasons than to start practicing now?" Says Takumi.

"MEGA FLARE!!!" Fires one of the approaching Armageddemon.

"AHH! It's to late to practice! We have to go now!" Shouts Ran

"BUBBLE BLAST!" Fires Conomon at the Mega Flare, with no effect.

"Its not enough." Says Kumiko

"This should help then!" Conomon jumps into the air, " 'Conomon DIGIVOLVE to CHOCOMON' KOKO CRUSHER!!" Fires Chocomon at the Mega Flare, and as the Koko Crusher was fired the tens of thousands of pebbles flew at the approaching Armageddemon.

"ROAR!" Roars the Armageddemon as its Flinches from the attack

"That didn't work.." Takumi remarks

"GrrrrrAAAAHHH" The Armageddemon lands in front of the Digidestined, then falls into the sand, sinking fast, "GRAAAAHH!!"

The other Armageddemon fall into the sand as well, swirls of sand sucking them in.

"Uhh.. are you doing that Chikako?" Yuki inquires

"No, I'm not doing that.." Chikako replies, backing away, then tripping backwards and falling onto the sand herself.

"Watch it there!" Hikaru runs over and offers a helping hand to help her back up.

"Th-Thanks.." Chikako takes the hand and pulls herself back to her feet. The sand behind her starting to swirl just like the other swirls

"Uhm, you might want to get away from, that" Diachi points at the swirl behind Chikako.

"Ahh!" Chikako turns around and jumps back as a drill appears out of the center of the swirl, slowly rising up to reveal Digmon.

"Howdy there!" Digmon says, looking around the group

"Did.. YOU do that?" Kumiko asks, pointing at the swirls now behind her, that start to fade.

"Well yeah! What else was ai Gonna do? Et you kids get pulverized by those pesky things?" Digmon returns

".. Good point.." Kumiko says, as the sun starts setting behind her.

"It's getting late." Yuki says.

"We'd better get some sleep then eh?" says Daichi.

"Yeah! 'Chocomon DE-DIGIVOLVE to CONOMON' I'm tired." says Conomon.

"Good night everyone" Says Moriko.

"Sleep tight." says Ran,

"Good night little brother." Says Hikaru.

"Good night big brother." Says Takumi.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Says Kumiko.

"What bed bugs? There is no bed. Oh well. Good night." Says Yuki.

"Yeah. Good night." Says Masuyo.

"Sleep is good" Says Sora.

"Good night earth. Good night everyone." says Chikako.

Night passes.

Morning comes.

"GET UP! Come on you lazy rocks, GET UP! Time to GET UP!" Shouts Digmon, "You lazy boys. The girls are already up and eating breakfast. You boys are horrible. GET UP!"

"Ok, ok. We're up! Stop yelling at us." Shouts Daichi.

"Breakfast. Food. Desert. They don't fit together, where did the food come from?" Asks Yuki.

"I brought it all. Were did you think it came from?" Says Digmon.

"He was just wondering. You don't have to be such a crab." says Hikaru.

"I just want the food. Where is it Digmon?" Asks Masuyo.

"Yeah I want some too." says Takumi.

"Well you guys should hurry. Those Armageddemon didn't report back last night, so, there will be more coming this way very soon." Says Digmon.

"Then we'd better move!" Says Kumiko

"There should be a Trailmon track north of here." Says Digmon.

"Then lets go!" Says Conomon.

"What about breakfast?" Asks Daichi.

"Too late for you guys." Says Ran.

"Yeah you should have woken up on time." Says Moriko, "Now it's too late to eat because we're moving on!"

"Fine lets go"

The group travlels for some time before arriving upon a set of trailmon tracks

"Finally, we've found the tracks." Says Ran. "Hey, look a Trailmon up ahead." Says Conomon.

"Woo! Woo! Coming through!" Yells a Trailmon.

"BUBBLE BLOW!" Yells a little Digimon, jumping off the trailmon.

WHO IS THIS NEW DIGIMON AND WHY IS IT ATTACKING THE DIGIDESTEND?

**End of Episode 5**


End file.
